Learning how to arc weld traditionally takes many hours of instruction, training, and practice. There are many different types of arc welding and arc welding processes that can be learned. Typically, welding is learned by a student using a real welding system and performing welding operations on real metal pieces. Such real-world training can tie up scarce welding resources and use up limited welding materials. Recently, however, the idea of training using welding simulations has become more popular. Some welding simulations are implemented via personal computers and/or on-line via the Internet. However, current known welding simulations tend to be limited in their training focus. For example, some welding simulations focus on training only for “muscle memory”, which simply trains a welding student how to hold and position a welding tool. Other welding simulations focus on showing visual and audio effects of the welding process, but only in a limited and often unrealistic manner which does not provide the student with the desired feedback that is highly representative of real world welding. It is this actual feedback that directs the student to make necessary adjustments to make a good weld. Welding is learned by watching the arc and/or puddle, not by muscle memory.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.